


Dalliances

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella and Red have fallen into a mutually beneficial arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalliances

**Author's Note:**

> You'll note that I've tagged for "mildly dubious consent." At one point Cruella mentions that thanks to Red's unique physiology, her persuasion magic makes Red more agreeable their first time together but that she hadn't used the magic thereafter. In this piece, both parties are readily consenting. In the past encounter, I imagine Cruella's magic has made Red more inclined to give in to something she hasn't completely admitted she wants. I think the consent issue there is debatable, but for me it's dubious rather than non.
> 
> Many thanks to futureimperfect for the pairing idea, even if it is did distract from the longer OUaT piece I keep trying to write.

Cruella cocked her head as she fingered the fur on the collar of her coat. it was soft under her fingertips, well cared for. She held her satin gloves in her other hand. Across the room the object of her gaze carried more full plates of food than one human being should and tossed her ponytail. She moved with the grace of someone who knew exactly the kind of appreciation her body called forth. That appreciation, in this case as Cruella presumed, would be in the form of monetary compensation--a tip. 

She moved across the room after the girl unloaded the greasy messes that masqueraded as food. Cruella stood a few inches taller in her heeled boots, and that was exactly how she liked it. Now that they were face to face, she hooked one of her fingers in the velvet choker--such a nice touch--the girl wore.

"Hello, puppy."

“Excuse me?” Red’s eyes blazed—literally blazed, and Cruella pulled her closer. 

“Oh, don’t bother denying it, darling. I can spot a bitch from a mile away.”

Red batted her hand away with unsurprising strength. “Who you calling bitch, bitch?”

“Ooh.” Cruella pulled her hand back and fingered the edge of her coat. She bit her bottom lip as she smiled. “Down girl.”

And that was how Cruella De Vil met Red. Funny thing persuasion magic. It was ever so handy with animals, but their usefulness had limits. So did the magic. But werewolves…well, they were both animals and human. It was a pity the magic couldn’t take full hold no matter which form one took. The beasts were certainly vicious. But even when they did not know themselves, they were not entirely beast. 

And the beast, well, it certainly made Red more agreeable—the first time, at least. Why she kept coming back had nothing to do with Cruella’s magic. And now, here she was again, kneeling and naked with her pretty eyes amber bright with such enticing viciousness that it was all Cruella could do not to simply take her right then and there. 

“Oh, darling,” Cruella whispered as she ran her fingers through Red’s hair, wrapping some of the more brightly colored strands around her fingertips. “Whatever shall I do with you tonight, hmm?”

“I can think of a few things.” Red’s eyes flashed. 

Cruealla chuckled darkly. She uncrossed her legs, letting her fur fall open revealing her naked breasts—not what they used to be, admittedly, but still quite pleasant by more than her own estimation—and the large, black strap-on between her thighs. It was important that one’s wardrobe matched, after all. 

She leaned back. “Come put those lovely lips to good use.”

Really, Cruella thoroughly enjoyed the visual, and she could leave it there some nights. Small delights were sometimes enough. Red could be quite coquettish about it, as she was just then. She kept her eyes up, watching, as she licked the cock’s head, teasing it with her tongue before taking it into her lips. Not for the first time, Cruella wondered about what sort of lipstick she wore; it never seemed to leave a mark. 

And now, Red was taking the shaft in her mouth, eyes still up. Cruella rolled her head back, stretching her neck. Then, she pushed her fingers underneath the cock, beneath her half black, half white curls. She couldn’t resist putting on a little show herself, now could she?

Cruella touched her own clit without much ceremony. There would be no teasing, no throat fucking tonight. She was hungry to move beyond their foreplay, and well, no one could bring one to orgasm quite like, well, one’s self. When she came, Cruella thrust into Red’s mouth; she couldn’t help herself 

Red was straddling her soon after, and Cruella smiled. “There’s a good girl.”

“You talk too much.” Red thrust forward, pressing one of her nipples into Cruella’s mouth. 

She circled it with her tongue, savoring it until she pulled away. “Don’t be cheeky, darling.” To make the point, she squeezed Red’s ass, digging her nails in ever so slightly. And in return, she was pleased to find Red kissing her hungrily. 

They shifted together, until Red settled herself on Cruella’s cock, and judging by the way it slid inside of her after that delicious moment of resistance, Red was more than ready for it. 

Cruella tweaked Red’s nipples hard between her thumbs and forefingers before taking one of them in her mouth, running her tongue over it as Red began to ride her. She let Red fuck herself because she had long come to terms with being ever the lazy lover. But this was exactly what they both wanted, and Cruella knew it. 

They kissed again, this time Red biting Cruella’s bottom lip hard. And in return for that, Cruella bucked her hips hard. “Pert bitch.”

But she wasn’t entirely, well, cruel. She pressed the heel of her hand between them, against Red’s pussy. It was imprecise, certainly, but the way Red squired against the cock, she couldn’t help but squirm against Cruella’s hand, feeling it on her clit. And when she came, she threw her head back with that delicious, feral abandon that Cruella had wanted from her from the very start. 

And thus was their dalliance. Cruella did so love a bit of fun, after all.


End file.
